Bertie (TV Series)
Bertie is a survivor of the outbreak in AMC's The Walking Dead. She was a supply runner for the Hilltop Colony. After the timeskip she became a teacher for the children at the Hilltop. Pre-Apocalypse Location Unknown Nothing is known about Bertie's life prior to or as the outbreak began. Post-Apocalypse Season 6 "Knots Untie" Bertie became a resident of the Hilltop Colony at an undisclosed point before this episode. She traveled on a supply run with Freddie, Carson and Wesley to scavenge supplies, most importantly medical supplies. Their car crashed on the way due to Walkers, and the four hid inside a nearby house from the dead. She and Wesley were subsequently rescued when Rick and his group arrived to rescue her group on behalf of Jesus, after-which she alerted her rescuers to the fact that two of her members were still in the building, one of them being hurt. She joined the group in the RV on the ride back to Hilltop and entered with the group once they got there. She is later seen cleaning her boots as she sits on a set of steps when Dr. Carson approaches her. Season 7 "Rock in the Road" Bertie is among the Hilltop townspeople to gather in front of the Barrington House and pledge allegiance to Rick and his crew, thanks to the recent efforts of Maggie and Sasha, who saved the town from a zombie attack that was started by the Saviors. "The Other Side" Bertie is seen with Wesley, Freddie, Eduardo, and other Hilltop members training in hand to hand combat with Maggie, Sasha, and Enid. Later, Bertie is outside with Freddie as the Saviors take Dr. Carson away to the Sanctuary. "The First Day of the Rest of Your Life" Bertie arrives with Maggie and the Hilltop fighters just in time to join the fight agaisnt Negan and the Saviors. She yells orders to the fighters as Negan notices Maggie is alive and well. Bertie is present as Rick, Maggie and Ezekiel stand on a podium and address the crowd as the leaders of their respective communities: Alexandria, the Hilltop and the Kingdom, united and ready for war. She listens with a focused look of determination on her face as the leaders speak. Season 8 "Mercy" Bertie and her fellow residents help secure sheet metal onto multiple vehicles at the Hilltop. The next day, she speaks with Maggie as other prepares for an upcoming assault. She is among the militia to listen to the leaders' speeches before they launch their assault on the Sanctuary. She listens on to Gregory's attempt to dissuade the Hilltoppers from attacking the Saviors but ignores his demands. After successfully ambushing the Saviors' headquarters, she and the others leave in their vehicles so the incoming horde may swarm the factory. She is among those to accompany Maggie back to the Hilltop. "How It's Gotta Be" Though unseen, Bertie is in the last car of the Hilltop convoy heading to the Kingdom when they are stopped by a tree in the road. Maggie, sensing something is not right, radios Bertie to turn her car around so the convoy can head back home, but the Saviors arrive and prevent them from doing so. "Dead or Alive Or" Bertie works alongside other Hilltoppers and Kingdommers as they help with improving the town's defenses. At one point, she conducts an inventory of the Hilltop's rations with Dianne and conclude that they will have to reduce rations by a third to survive the week. After the arrival of the Alexandrians, she gathers by some vehicles and chats with Nabila, Kevin, Barbara, and other Hilltoppers. "Do Not Send Us Astray" Bertie is among the lookouts who blares their horns to signal to the Hilltop that the Saviors are en route to the town. She, along with Rick, Daryl, Jesus, and Scott, arrives at the Hilltop during the battle to provide cover fire as they enter through the gates. After the Saviors are successfully driven away, Bertie rests in a room full of survivors, including an injured Bruce. At night, she remains in her room as zombified residents attack one another. When a zombified Tobin enters the room, Bertie is attacked but saved by Carol. When the survivors realize what killed their friends, a sick Bruce begs someone to put him out of his mercy. "Wrath" Bertie remains behind at the Hilltop with Eduardo, Kal, and other members of the militia to protect the town and the civilians inside. When the Saviors arrive, Bertie helps evacuate everyone out of the settlement and into the woods for safety. Season 9 "Stradivarius" Bertie works inside the Barrington House as Tara makes her rounds collecting updates from the townsfolk on their projects. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Bertie has killed: *Bruce (Possibly, Alive or Before Reanimation, Off-Screen, Out of Mercy) *Possibly numerous counts of zombies Appearances TV Series Season 6 *"Knots Untie" Season 7 *"Rock in the Road" *"The Other Side" (No Lines) *"The First Day of the Rest of Your Life" (No Lines) Season 8 * "Mercy" * "Dead or Alive Or" (No Lines) * "Do Not Send Us Astray" * "Wrath" (No Lines) Season 9 * "Stradivarius" (No Lines) Trivia *The actress stated that Bertie is possibly the TV counterpart of Brianna from the Comic Series. *In "The Bridge", it was revealed that Bertie serves as a teacher who gives lessons to the children of Hilltop. *As of "Evolution", Bertie is the longest living member of Hilltop. *She is one of only four characters introduced in Season 6 to be still confirmed alive, along with Kal, Scott and Negan. Category:Hilltop Colony Category:Alive Category:Season 6 Characters Category:Season 7 Characters Category:The Militia Category:Season 8 Characters Category:Season 9 Characters